dance partner
by Celtic Nymph Fairy
Summary: Sometimes Coco hated being the responsible brother


Coco sometimes hated being the responsible one in his family. He supposed it came with the package deal of being the eldest and always being expected to look out for his younger brothers and sister. However sometimes he really found it to be unbearable in certain uncomfortable situations.

"Another drink sir?"

Coco glanced up at the female server.

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"A pity." She replied picking up the empty glass. "But if you need anything please don't hesitant to ask for me."

"I will try to remember that." Coco replied.

She left and Coco was grateful for that. He much rather be alone especially now. He leaned back into the couch and wondered how on earth Toriko manage to convince him this was a good idea. He quickly reminded himself that Toriko had a way of making anything sound exciting and interesting to anyone and this was not the first time his younger brother had managed to drag him into his crazy plans.

The music started to play louder and Coco carefully rubbed his temples. He was in the furthest VIP room in the club and yet he could still clearly hear the music. It annoyed him slightly. He heard the door slide open in the next room. Coco could hear heels clicking on the floor before the person sat down. She seemed to be alone and looking for something. She then quickly left the room and came into his own.

The door slide open and there she was. Coco looked directly at her clashing against her ember orbs.

"This is a private room. Is there something you need?" he asked.

She didn't answer. Instead she walked into the room and stopped at the table. Coco wondered what she could possibly want.

"Don't flatter yourself." She finally said picking up an unused knife and fork, "I only want these sharp tools."

There was a loud noise outside. Someone was arguing, a male. Coco recognized the female server's voice begging the man to calm down.

"Please sir whoever you are looking for won't be in the VIP area." She begged.

"I will find her! That bitch! I own her! Muse I knew you are here!" the man shouted.

Coco noticed the mysterious woman paying close attention to the argument after hearing the name. Maybe it was hers.

"You're the one he is looking for?" Coco asked.

"I can handle myself." She replied coldly.

"You can stay here until he calms down." Coco replied.

"I don't want your help." She snapped.

There was another loud noise followed by a scream.

"Please sir don't damage the property!"

"I will break down every door until I find that bitch and teach her pretty face a lesson!"

Coco looked at her again.

"Muse, I insist."

She sighed but sat down again.

"How do you know he won't break out this door like the others?" Muse asked.

"They won't let him." Coco replied, "The owner won't risk annoying my family."

She didn't make any further remarks and just crossed her legs over each other. Coco glanced at her for a moment. She had vibrant red hair that just kissed her shoulders along with her thick bangs across her forehead. She seemed to notice his stare and slyly looked at him.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

The noise got louder. The man appeared to be right outside the room.

"I know you're in there!" he shouted.

"Sir! I am going to insist you stop right there!" the server shouted.

"Then find that woman!" he screamed

"We will but you need to leave this area now!" the server shouted.

The man seemed to calm down after that and left. There was a soft knock on the door and the server spoke up.

"Coco-sama I am sorry about the noise."

"It's fine." He replied.

The server left after that and the mysterious woman stood up with the knife and fork in her hands.

"Why don't you put those down?" Coco asked.

"I'd rather not. He may find me again." She replied.

"He won't. They would have escorted him out by now." Coco replied.

"Why are you so confident?" Muse asked.

"I don't know."

"Then don't tell me what you think."

"I was only stating my opinion."

"I don't care for it."

They both stopped speaking. Another song started to play again. This one was much slower than the previous selections. Coco stood up.

"Then you only have another choice." He said.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"Blending in." Coco replied.

"In a club?" she asked.

"I think it's simple enough. You just need to make some friends." Coco concluded.

"I came here with friends and I honestly believe I need new ones." Muse spat out

"Some friends can take you to some dark places." Coco finally said.

"Any other unless suggestions?" she asked.

"Dancing." Coco finally said, "I have always found it difficult to find someone dancing."

"With who exactly?" she asked.

"I was hoping you would figure that out on your own." Coco said.

The door slide open and Toriko walked in.

"Coco there you are! I have been looking for you everywhere." Toriko exclaimed.

He looked around the room and saw the mysterious woman.

"Oh so that's why. You found yourself a nice lady friend." Toriko said grinning.

"Toriko that's not what_" Coco said attempting to explain but they were already being pushed out of the room.

"Well you guys probably already had enough of the small talk. Time to dance." Toriko decided.

"Dance?!" she exclaimed, "I am not dancing with you!"

But it was already too late. Toriko had pulled them into the crowds of people with no escape.

"Have fun!" he shouted.

"Your friend is interesting." Muse spat out.

"My brother." Coco corrected, "And he always marched to his own beat."

"And what now?" Muse asked putting her hands on her hips. Someone shoved her from behind.

"I am not much of a dancer for this style of music." Coco replied.

"So we are just going to stand here then?" Muse asked.

"It would appear so." Coco replied.

The music slowed down again and the lights dimmed. All the couples pulled each other closed and swayed.

"You have got to be kidding me." Muse muttered.

Coco did not reply. He simply pulled her close and started to dance.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I am trying to direct us off the dance floor." Coco replied.

"Just keep your hands to yourself." Muse said.

"I am assuming you still have your sharps tools?" Coco asked.

"There are in your back pocket." Muse said smirking.

"And you were telling me to keep my hands to myself." Coco replied.

They moved carefully off the floor and finally stopped in front of the bar.

"Finally." Muse replied moving away from him. She removed the fork and knife from his back pocket and placed it on the counter. "I am going now."

"Try to stay out of trouble." Coco advised.

"I will try." Muse promised, "My name is Muse by the way and you are?"

"Coco." He replied.

"Strange name." Muse replied, "But I supposed it suits you."

"Goodbye Muse."

"Goodbye Coco."


End file.
